Such a transponder typically operates in a radio frequency range and is often called by the acronym RFID tag. The widespread usage of RFID tags in many industries, e.g. for object tracking in production lines, warehouses, etc., makes it desirable to improve its performance and reliability with respect to its temperature resistance, contamination protection and mechanical robustness. Particularly in the field of automotive industry, RFID tags are required which can resist elevated temperatures between 200° C. and 220° C.
The latter problem has been addressed in European patent application No. EP 2 348 461 A1. To this end, a RFID tag with a housing consisting of a high temperature plastic and an overmolded top portion is disclosed. The circuit board with a semiconductor component in the form of an integrated circuit placed thereon is arranged inside the housing with a thin layer of a compressible high temperature textile on both sides. In this way, an improvement with respect to the thermal insulation and the compressibility of the circuit board inside the RFID tag shall be achieved.
The most sensitive component in such an RFID tag, however, is the integrated circuit. More specific provisions are needed to protect this weak point from detrimental external impacts such as high temperature and contamination. Moreover, the thin textile layer may only provide a comparatively weak protection of the internal electronic components against mechanical forces.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to remedy at least one of the above mentioned deficiencies and to provide a transponder of the kind mentioned in the introduction and a corresponding fabrication method so as to improve its resistance against harmful external influences, such as high temperature, and/or its long life cycle.